As an invention relating to a conventional electronic component, for example, a laminate electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-268455 is known. The electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-268455 includes a rectangular-parallelepiped chip body configured by stacking rectangular sheets. The electronic component also includes two coils that configure a choke coil. The two coils are configured with respective spiral conductive patterns formed on the sheets.
Meanwhile, an increase in diameter of a coil without an increase in element size is generally requested for the electronic component embedded with a coil.